DC Bedtime Stories
by sakikura
Summary: Short funny stories regarding the Detective Boys and their misadventures. Guaranteed to amuse.
1. The Day Ran Found Out

**Chapter 1: The Day Ran Found Out**

**

* * *

**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Detective Conan/Case Closed**

**Please read and review. **

**

* * *

**

"Why didn't you tell me?"

"I'm sorry Ran neechan-"

"Don't call me that! If you'd told me earlier then things would've been different!"

The small boy looked worriedly up at Ran. He didn't usually see her this mad. But then of course she had every right to be.

Ran glared at him. "Do you know how much suffering I've gone through?"

"Ran, don't you think you're over exaggerating a bit?"

"Over exaggerating?! I had to walk all the way to the shops in the snow because of you and you say I'm over exaggerating!? How hard is it to tell me when the cookies run out!?"

Conan glanced up. She really was over exaggerating now.

"I'm really, really sorry Ran neechan. I thought we still had another tin."

* * *

Author's Note: Please leave a review and any sort of feedback would be appreciated.


	2. Cupcake Raid

**Disclaimer: I do not own Detective Conan/Case Closed**

**Please read and review

* * *

**

"Agent Mitsuhiko, report to the second station. Can you see the target?"

There was a crackle of radio static on the other end of the receiver.

"Agent Mitsuhiko reporting. Target acquired within ten metres of reach."

"Good."

Another crackle. "Agent Ayumi, remain at the west wing. If you see anyone, report back immediately."

Ayumi nodded and ran to where Genta had directed her.

Genta turned back to the 'target'.

"Okay. Agent Conan and Agent Ai, scan the room for any alarm systems."

"It's clear," Conan said without looking up. He and Ai had been sitting on the sofa for the better half of the last hour watching the others play.

Ai yawned.

"Okay, here goes."

Genta pulled on a pair of gloves and started edging towards the cupcakes, his back squashed up against the wall.

Ai sighed. She walked straight towards the oven door and yanked it open.

"Ai, what are you doing!?"

"Genta, I'm standing right next to you."

"Oh yeah, well-" Genta lowered the receiver from his mouth and turned to face her directly.

"WHAT WERE YOU DOING?! THAT COULD HAVE BEEN ALARMED!"

"Genta," called Ayumi from the doorway. "You might want to know-"

"What are you doing in the kitchen!?"

"Um, I thought you might have wanted to know that Ran's here."

"No! Our cover's been blown! Evacuate the premises!"

xxx

Five minutes later, three guilty Detective Boys and two not so guilty Detective Boys trudged out of the Mouri apartment.

"Geez, that was a waste of time," grumbled Genta.

"Oh well," said Ayumi encouragingly. "It nearly worked."

"Yeah!" Genta perked up suddenly, an idea popping into his head.

"Next time, we can go after the cookie jar instead!"

Conan and Ai both groaned.

"How about this. No."

"Aww come on. We nearly did it didn't we?"

"No."

"But-"

"No!"

"Okay okay. Jeez."

* * *

**AN**: Second story in the collection finally finished! If you liked this one then be sure to say so in the review section. And be sure to take a look at my other fanfictions in the process. Thank you.


	3. Annoy Me Again

**Chapter 3: Annoy Me Again

* * *

**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Detective Conan/Case Closed.**

**Please read and review.

* * *

**

"Haibara. I'm bored."

"Good for you."

-Silence-

"Hey, do you want to play soccer?"

"No."

-Silence-

"Well, do you want to do something?"

"No."

-Silence-

"Haibara, you're so boring."

Ai put down her book. "You come into my room uninvited, disturb my reading, annoy me constantly and to top it off you call me boring?"

"Yes."

Ai sighed. She went over to her towering bookshelf. Dragging over a stool, she took down a selection of thick science course books and promptly dumped them into Conan's arms.

"Here. Go read these."

Conan stared at the pile.

"All of them?"

"Yup."

"You sure?"

"Uhuh."

"You really sure?"

Ai sighed again. She pushed him outside and slammed the door on his face.

On the other side of the door Conan looked down at the large pile of books in his arms.

"Note to self, never annoy Haibara."

He turned to resume what looked like was going to be a very dull afternoon.


	4. Rock, Paper, Scissors

**Chapter 4: Rock, Paper, Scissors

* * *

**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Detective Conan/Case Closed.**

**Read and review.

* * *

**

On an extremely boring day, the Detective boys were playing a peaceful game of chess at Doctor Agasa's apartment. Well, if hurling the chess pieces at each other could be counted as playing chess.

And then again, the yelling that could be heard from two blocks away wasn't exactly peaceful either.

Doctor Agasa had gone to do some shopping and had unfortunately forgotten one very important rule: Never leave the Detective Boys unsupervised with anything they could throw at each other. Lest they start World War III.

Ai and Conan had taken refuge underneath the dining room table as the war raged on outside.

Ayumi and Genta had cornered Mitsuhiko against the fridge and were now catapulting chess pieces at him, despite to his cries of mercy.

Conan was listening intently to the radio through the headphones. Ai had her ear pressed against one of them, trying to listen over the chaos.

Mitsuhiko had finally managed to break free and was now trying to escape Ayumi and Genta by balancing himself on a chair. As one well-aimed chess piece hit Mitsuhiko on the head, he lost his footing and tumbled to the ground.

Mitsuhiko jumped back up, glaring at Genta, who had been the source of the throw.

"Because of what you have done, I, Mitsuhiko the Great, challenge you to a duel!"

Genta sprang into a fighting stance, muttering under his breath, "Mitsuhiko the Great huh? Weird, last time it was Mitsuhiko the Mighty."

The two boys charged.

And stopped just in front of each other.

"Paper, scissors, rock! I win!"

"No you didn't, it's first to three!"

"Paper, scissors, rock- hey, what kind of shape is that?"

"It's paper."

"Really? It looks like a dog."

"Alright then. I declare a rematch!"

"Paper, scissors, rock! Paper, scissors, rock!"

"I win!"

"Rematch!"

"Paper, scissors, rock!"

"Hey! How come you won again?!"

"'Cause I'm good at it."

"Idiot. You can't be good at paper, scissors, rock!"

Conan took off the headphones and looked up. "Doc's back." Then he looked at the mess. "Whoa, what did you do?"

"Um, we played chess?"

"Hello, I'm back!" Doctor Agasa opened the door and almost immediately slipped on a chess piece. He looked around him.

"My goodness, this place is a mess."

"Weird." said Mitsuhiko. "All we did was play paper, scissors, rock and chess."

Doctor Agasa picked himself up and looked down at his shopping list. He scratched his head.

"Oh no, I forgot the milk! Will you kids be okay alone for a while longer?"

* * *

Conan: '…………'

**Author's Not**e: Ho hum…


	5. Days of our Lives

**Chapter 5: Days of our Lives

* * *

**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Detective Conan.**

**Please read and review.

* * *

**

Conan gazed blankly at the chalkboard. Being shrunk to a six year old was bad enough but what was really annoying was being _treated_ like a six year old.

On one, bright sunny morning he would walk to school, learn his two times tables, and walk back home.

The next day he would walk to school again, read picture books, and walk back home.

The day after that, he would walk to school, learn some other useless piece of information he didn't need to learn because he had already learnt it ten years ago, and walk back home.

The End.

Was his life going to be like this forever?!

He glanced at Ai. She didn't seem in the least bit agitated and was calmly reading a book called, 'The Teddy Bear Family's Day at the Beach.'

Okaaay.

Conan leaned over to Ai and tapped her on the shoulder. "Hey, Haibara, are you feeling okay? Maybe you should see the school nurse."

Ai blinked. "Why? I don't feel sick at all."

"Oh, it's nothing. I was just concerned, you know, because YOU'RE READING A BOOK FOR A TWO YEAR OLD!!"

"So?"

"…………."

Conan was left speechless.

Ai continued reading her book.

* * *

**Author's Note: Please give a review and review my other stories?**


	6. Story Time

**Chapter 6: Story Time

* * *

**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Detective Conan/Case Closed.**

**Please leave a review. Thank you.

* * *

**

It was a rainy day and the Detective Boys were all together in Dr Agasa's apartment. It had started off fine; Mitsuhiko had invited everyone to play monopoly. It had been fun until Genta had accused Mitsuhiko of cheating. Now, Genta and Mitsuhiko weren't talking to each other. Ayumi was unsuccessfully trying to get them together, Conan was sprawled out on the floor reading one of his thousand of detective books and Ai was sitting on sofa flicking through magazines.

_-Silence- _

Ayumi looked up. "Ai, will you tell us a story?"

"No."

Ayumi looked disappointed. "Conan, can you? Please."

Conan put down his book and got into a sitting position. 'Once upon a time there was a great detective who solved all the mysteries in the world. But one day he got shrunk by a evil organisation, however, being great as he was, he tracked down the organisation and kicked everyone who worked in its' butt. The End."

Ai who was reading an article, raised her eyebrows.

"What?"

Ai ignored him. "Once upon a time there was a incredibly talented scientist who invented lots of amazing things. However, she soon got bored of doing this. So, she decided to become the greatest crime-fighter in the world and beat all the detectives. Apart from being smart she was also very, very beautiful, and every man in the world fell in love with her, even the detectives."

Conan nearly choked.

Ai continued without missing a beat. "She also learnt kickboxing and beat up every man who came within a ten metre radius. The End."

Ayumi looked on worriedly as the air around Conan began to turn into steam.

Ai continued looking through the magazines, ignoring them.

* * *

**AN:** Please tell me what you think of these ficlets and any ideas for future stories will be appreciated!


	7. First Impressions

**Chapter 7: First Impressions

* * *

**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Detective Conan/Case Closed.**

**Please read and review.

* * *

**

'………………'

Beads of sweat formed on Conan's forehead as he stood between the two figures. The atmosphere in the room grew tight and there was a heavy tension in the air.

As soon as Heiji had called saying he was coming round, he knew that it had been a bad idea for them to meet.

Conan took a deep breath. There was no way out of it now.

'Heiji, meet Haibara.'

He knew this had been a bad idea from the start.

Hattori glanced down at the young girl. She must be pretty slow if she had fallen for her own drug. Ai looked away as if she could have been doing something else more exciting then meeting the high school detective. Well, he didn't blame her. She'd probably had a bad start with high school detectives, considering Shinichi was a bit of a jerk.

He turned back to watching Conan squirm.

* * *

This Hattori obviously had no idea whatsoever.

Ai glanced up at the high school detective and then looked away in disinterest. Considering the way Kudou talked about him, he was probably an idiot.

Conan smiled nervously. 'Well, now that you've met each other-'

'Hey,' Hattori said, holding out a hand to Ai and ignoring Conan. 'Shinichi's told me a lot about you.'

Ai raised an eyebrow.

'Heiji-' Conan glared at him poisonously.

Ai glanced over Conan, who looked uncharacteristically flustered.

She decided to play her own trick.

'Kudou has also said a lot about you,' she said, cracking an eye up at Hattori.

'You wanna go grab some ice cream?' Hattori asked her.

'Okay.'

'No! Wait! You guys-' Conan was cut short as the high school detective and the shrunken scientist walked out, slamming he door on his face.

The room became silent once more. Conan groaned. He knew that he shouldn't have trusted Hattori with all that stuff about Haibara being a shrunken little know-it-all _and_ he shouldn't have gone to him complaining each time Haibara did or said something irritating.

As for Haibara, well, he wouldn't trust her on it. Had he said anything to her about Hattori? Well, maybe once or twice, but not really-

Conan froze. _Oh no!_ He had said something! Once when Hattori had been really getting on his nerves he had gotten mad at him, because to top it off, Hattori had beaten him to solving the case they had been working on at the time.

Conan groaned. Like the idiot he was, he had gone running to Haibara and had thrown a mini tantrum to her obvious amusement. No doubt, she has reenacting the scene at this very instant, telling Hattori every little thing that he had said in his outburst.

Urgh.

* * *

They were back.

Both Ai and Hattori were glaring daggers at Conan. He _knew_ it had been a bad idea. He should have gone over to Mitsuhiko's house at the first sign of danger.

Conan squirmed. It looked like it was going to be a very uncomfortable afternoon.

* * *

**AN:** Just please click the magical button and be on your way. Thank you.


	8. Confessions Part I

**Chapter 8: Confessions Part I

* * *

**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Detective Conan/Case Closed.**

**Please read and review.

* * *

  
**

'Ai! AIIII!!!!'

Ayumi was standing in the middle of the living room of Doctor Agasa's house, hollering at the top of her voice.

'What?'

Ai appeared in the doorway, looking vaguely annoyed at having been disturbed.

'I need to ask you something.'

'Uhuh.' Ai stared blankly at the young girl, who's face was quickly turning an interesting shade of crimson.

'Um—'

Ayumi had been about to speak, but something stopped her. Something didn't feel right. The room, which had been complete chaos a few moments ago, was unnervingly quiet.

Ai and Ayumi looked from side to side.

Conan, Genta and Mitsuhiko stood right beside then, listening to their every word.

'AHHHHHH! What are you doing!!!!' Ayumi chased the three boys around the room, spanking them with the picture book that she had been holding.

'Ow! Ow! Ow! '

'Don't you know it's rude to listen to a girl's conversations?! Especially if she talking about girl stuff to her good friend who's also a girl!'

Ai sighed as the room quickly became chaos again. She watched, slightly amused as Ayumi ran around smacking the shrunken high school detective with her picture book. Genta and Mitsuhiko had escaped and were watching from the safety of the dining table, cheering Ayumi on.

It was love for sure.

* * *

**AN:** This chapter was a little meaningless, but I thought it was quite cute. i must be running out of ideas. If you have any ideas on future chapters or any suggestions on how his story could be improved then please let me know, either in the review section or by email. Thanks.


	9. Confessions Part II

**Chapter 9: Confessions Part II

* * *

**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Detective Conan/Case Closed.**

**Please read and review.

* * *

**

'Ai?'

'Yes. I'm still here.'

'Can I ask you something?'

'Sure.'

Ayumi looked relieved.

'Thank you so much Ai, I knew you would listen to me.'

She leaned in conspiratorially.

'Can you teach me how to tie my shoelaces?'

Ai stared at her blankly.

Ayumi blushed.

'I know how to tie then in a knot, but you can tie them with those pretty bows so I wanted to learn how to too,' she babbled, looking flustered. 'I thought that if I could tie them so they look prettier then Conan will like me better—oops!' Ayumi yelped, realizing that she had just let her secret slip.

Ai sighed. She knew this had been the real reason. Since when did Ayumi care so much about tying shoelaces?

She glanced over at Ayumi, who was staring down at the ground, a pink colour spreading slowly over her cheeks.

Ayumi squeezed her eyes shut under Ai's passive yet scrutinizing gaze.

There was a long pause.

'Okay then,' Ai said after a while, taking pity on her. 'Let's go get your shoes.'

Ayumi looked very relieved.

'Thanks so much Ai! I knew you'd say yes!'

The two girls spent a long afternoon together, creating the strong bonds of friendship that could only be made when one little girl asks the other how to tie her shoelaces.

Go figure.


	10. Near Death Experience

**Chapter 10: Near Death Experience

* * *

**

**Disclaimer: I do not in any way, in any alternate universe or time span own Detective Conan/Case Closed or any other name it may have acquired in its history of being manipulated and rewritten by writers like me ;)**

**You know the drill =) read and review please and I will be a very happy author

* * *

**The Detective Boys screamed in unison as the car gave yet another sickening lurch to one side, throwing its inhabitants against the frame.

Genta was in the driver's seat. His eyes bulged in their sockets as his fingers scrambled clumsily over the handbrake, fruitlessly trying to get the car under control. Conan was jammed up next to him, uncharacteristically screaming his head off as he clutched Genta for dear life.

'Make it stop! We're going too fast!'

'I'm doing my best!' Genta yelled back, pulling the handbrake with all his might. The car juddered violently, causing Conan to bash his head against Genta's chin.

'Whose brainless idea was this anyway?!' Mitsuhiko wailed from the passenger seat, his voice shaky from fear. He was cradling his left arm carefully against his chest.

'It was that fool sitting in the driver's seat!'

'What?!'

Another lurch, and the five children were slammed to one side. There was a cracking sound as something snapped.

'Waah!! We're all gonna die!' Ayumi whimpered. She was seated in the back, clutching onto Ai, who was as stiff as a plank of wood.

'AHHH!' The Detective Boys in the car screamed again as the car pivoted rapidly to one side. The five children seated in the car could only squeeze their eyes shut and pray, as the car continued on its treacherous journey.

'We're gonna die, we're gonna die…!' Mitsuhiko bawled, starting off another chorus of wailing from the inhabitants of the car.

The car bounced once, bounced twice and screeched to a halt. It shuddered violently all over; earning some more whimpers; before coming to a complete and thankful stop.

The five children sat frozen for a while, unable to believe their good fortune.

After a while, Conan breathed out a shuddering sigh of relief.

'It must have run out of gas,' he said unsteadily.

Five shaky Detective Boys climbed thankfully out of the car, stepping down onto hard solid ground.

Mitsuhiko wobbled around for a bit, his limbs not quite accustomed to the sudden change in setting.

'We're alive!' Genta looked relieved as he and Conan held onto each other for support. Ayumi joined in with the group hug, a big smile on her face.

Ai watched the scene with a passive face. She leaned against the toy car; which was attached to the ground; flipping a 50c piece in her hand.

'So then,' she said, mockingly. 'Who wants to go again?'

* * *

**AN: **Attention all! I am running out of ideas! Please review and give me any you may have so that I can steal them from you! Thank you very much!


	11. Eventful Afternoons

**Disclaimer: **I don't own DC/CC.

**Please read and review. Reviews are what makes a writer's world go round Thanks.

* * *

**

'Ooooh.'

Conan came through the door of Professor Agasa's house to find Genta, Mitsuhiko and Ayumi crowded in a tight huddle around……….something.

Strange.

It wasn't like them to be so quiet.

Ai was sitting on the couch, absorbed in a book. She looked up when he came in.

Giving her a questioning glance, Conan went towards the group to see what it was that they were so interested in.

Ayumi looked up.

'Conan!' she cried happily, giving him a big hug. 'Look.'

She pushed him into the huddle, pointing in awe at the thing that they were so amazed at.

It was a cup of Professor Agasa's famous strong black coffee ™. Conan snorted.

'Is this it?

Ayumi and the boys looked hurt.

'What?! But-but, this is coffeeeee…' The three Detective Boys looked dreamily at the cup, in a rather strange way.

Okaaaay…

Conan suddenly had a instinctual urge that told him that he should run away. Fast.

'I've never drank coffee before!' Ayumi's chipper voice suddenly rang out.

'Yeah, me neither,' Genta and Mitsuhiko agreed.

'Who wants to go first?'

There was an unnerving pause. Conan looked around.

All eyes were fastened on him.

'What?!' Conan protested. 'I didn't even say I wanted to!'

He looked around. 'What about Haibara?!'

Ai looked up. The four Detective Boys froze under her icy glare.

She spoke.

'No.'

EEEEHHHHHHHHH. Conan fell over. He lay on the floor, defrosting.

'Ahaha, of course not, Conan will go,' Genta and Mitsuhiko immediately simpered, pushing a still stunned Conan in front.

'Go on Conan.'

'Yeah, Conan can go first!'

The three suddenly very cheerful Detective Boys ushered Conan up to the front.

These kids were scary.

Oh well, Conan thought. He could remember many a time when he used to be Shinichi, coming in to the professor's house to be welcomed with smile and a cup of coffee. He'd drank the professor's coffee many a time before, what harm could a little sip do?

He took a sip. He suddenly felt a little dizzy.

'Yay!' the three Detective Boys cheered.

'Your turn Genta!'

* * *

When Professor Agasa came home, he found Conan, Genta, Ayumi and Mitsuhiko sitting on the floor giggling uncontrollably.

'Hehehe!'

'Teeheeheehee!'

'Hahaha!'

'Ohohohoho!'

'Kukukuku!'

'Fufufufufufu!'

He looked up, a little alarmed as Ai came into the room; back from her lab to where she had escaped.

'What happened?'

Ai shrugged. 'They drank coffee.'

'What?!'

'Obviously their bodies couldn't take that much amount of caffeine. Their bodies are now working overtime, burning off the overdose of drugs.'

She nodded towards the four figures on the carpet.

'Hence what you see now.'

She sighed.

'Kudou really is an idiot. He didn't take into account what the extra drug could do to his body.'

The professor nodded, scratching his head.

'Oh dear.'

'Prepare for a very disruptive afternoon, professor.'

'Yes,' Professor Agasa agreed.

Ai walked towards the door.

'By the way, I'll be in the lab if you need me.'

'Oh. Okay.'

The professor turned back to the three drugged kids, and one drugged shrunken high schooler.

'Oh dear.'

* * *

**AN:** Okay then, this was a really really wierd fanfic, I'm not sure what brought me to write it... Oh well, hope you enjoyed, and please give me your feedback. Thanks.


	12. What's That Noise?

**Disclaimer: **I do not own DC/CC.

**Please read and review.**

* * *

It was another humdrum afternoon and the Detective Boys were once again seated in the living room at Professor Agasa's house, which seemed to have now turned into their little unofficial headquarters.

Genta and Mitsuhiko were flopped out on the floor, uncharacteristically quiet for once. Conan was kicking a soccer ball, and the repetitive _thump thump thump_ of the ball was the only sound that could be heard in the whole of the house -which was now as quiet as it was big.

Ayumi was sitting on the sofa, absent-mindedly staring up at the ceiling, as if waiting for it to begin doing some tricks.

There was a long, long silence.

_Creeeeeak…._

The door swung open.

Mitsuhiko and Genta looked up, and Conan stopped his soccer tricks for a moment as they all glanced towards the door.

'Professor Agasa?' Ayumi chirped, her high voice suddenly seeming very loud in the motionless house.

There was a silence.

'Ai?'

Still no answer.

Distantly, a door slammed.

Genta and Mitsuhiko scrambled to their feet, as Conan dropped his soccer ball and began to edge towards the door.

'Conan, I'm scared,' Ayumi whimpered as she followed behind Conan.

'Who do you think it could be?' asked Mitsuhiko, looking worried.

'I don't know,' Conan replied. He kicked open the door and quickly poked his head outside.

He looked left –no one there.

Right –still completely devoid of even half a person.

The house suddenly seemed very, very big. And very, very quiet.

'All right, this is a mystery for the Detective Boys!' Genta announced suddenly, making the rest of them jump.

'Eek!'

'Shh! Be quiet Genta!'

Conan sighed and wondered how he managed to get himself stuck with no one but a bunch of primary kids, playing a kids detective game in Professor Agasa's house.

He suddenly wished that Haibara were there with him.

'Come on,' he called, automatically assuming the leader of the group. 'Let's go to where that noise came from.'

The three kids and one shrunken high schooler crept out into the hallway.

'This way,' Conan said, pointing towards the stairs.

They crept up the stairs to the second floor. This was where Ai and the professor's bedrooms were located.

'Okay,' Conan said, turning to the three children. 'Everyone go and search a room.'

The three children obediently ran off into their allotted areas, and Conan was left standing the in empty hallway.

He sighed, opening one of the doors. He had rarely been up here before, even when he was Shinichi, and the new setting proved to be quite an experience for him.

He peeked cautiously inside. There was no one there.

Stepping into the room, he saw a small bed, and desk being almost the only objects in it. He walked over to the desk, and saw a picture of the Detective Boys on the table. There was also a stack of papers with chemical formulas on it which looked to be in Haibara's handwriting.

Oh, so this was Haibara's room.

How interesting.

He poked around for a bit, to see if there was anything he could find.

Looking under the bed, he saw a shadowed object.

Strange.

He squirmed under, and fished it out.

'AHH!'

He dropped it hurriedly, shocked at what it was.

'_What_ are you doing in my room?'

Uh oh.

Conan whipped around to find Ai standing in the doorway, looking suspiciously at him.

'Uh, nothing,' Conan replied, a little too quickly.

'What are you hiding?'

'Nothing!'

'Uhuh. Do you really think I'm that stupid Kudou?!'

'Ummm....'

'Tell me!'

Finally, Conan couldn't take it any longer.

'Why do you have a GUN under your bed?!!'

Ai wasn't even fazed by his question. 'For shooting _stupid_ people who come into my room without permission of course,' she replied.

Conan's left eye began to twitch uncontrollably.

* * *

**AN:** So, ho hum...

Kind of random, lots of things unexplained, but that's the whole point of a 'horror' isn't it?

Okay, a really unscary horror....

But still a horror!! =.="

Please review, tell me what ya think, blah blah blah, well, you probably get it by now, so I'll stop here. Hope you enjoyed!


End file.
